Threesome at Spinner's End
by Possum132
Summary: What was Severus Snape really thinking when Bella and Cissy paid their call? Beware, sordid back story involving Snape and the Malfoys. Follow up to Malice in his voice.
1. Chapter 1: Narcissa Malfoy

**Threesome at Spinner's End**

**Chapter 1: Narcissa**

_This can be read as a stand-alone fic, but if you read the prequels "Why Snape never eats here" and "Malice in his voice" and the sequels "Dumbledore was pretty firm with him", "I taught him! I thought I knew him!", "Well done, Draco, well done" and "Power the Dark Lord knows not" you will get a better feel for the particular version of the Potterverse in which this story is set._

She rushes away from her sister, runs ahead to knock on the door, she'd told Bella that there's nothing she wouldn't do any more, and she means it, what's Lucius' pride compared to Draco's life? He will help her, he _must_ help her, oh, he'll be angry that Bella has come with her, but he isn't afraid of Bella, he's a powerful wizard now, and the Dark Lord's favourite, that's why Bella hates him so, she's jealous, before the Dark Lord fell she was the favourite and now it's Severus, a scruffy little nobody who Bella barely noticed when they were all at Hogwarts together.

She remembers the first time she saw him, she was in third year and Lucius was in fifth year, Lucius and Bella were the new fifth year Slytherin prefects, but Lucius didn't want to stay in the prefects' carriage, he wanted to be with her. They'd looked through the whole of the train for an unoccupied carriage, where they could kiss and pet undisturbed, and they'd found him, all by himself, in the last carriage. She'd never seen such a shabby unprepossessing little first year, she'd expected Lucius to kick him out on the spot, but he'd looked at them as if they were royalty, as in a way they were, a Black and a Malfoy … and they were always a beautiful couple … his black eyes had moved admiringly from their faces to their Slytherin badges and then back to their faces, and Lucius had turned on the Malfoy charm, full blast, got him to tell them his name and a little bit about himself, he'd mumbled that he expected to be Sorted into Slytherin because his mother was a Slytherin. Severus Snape! Odd name, she'd never heard of a pureblood family by the name of Snape, well, he looked a bit foreign, with that hooked nose, sallow skin and greasy black hair, so she'd supposed that his father must have been one of the many European refugees from the war with Grindelwald, his real name was probably Schnape or something like that …

Afterwards she'd asked Lucius why he'd wasted his time on a scrubby little first year without wealth, family connections or good looks to recommend him, and he'd laughed and said, darling, that was an _investment_, didn't you see the book the kid was reading? _Advanced Potions_, that's a NEWT text! That Snape kid has potential, I bet old Slughorn will be keeping an eye on him, too. And then in the first week of term Severus had hexed that nasty little blood traitor Sirius Black with a _very_ advanced curse, everyone had been talking about it, Sirius was in the Hospital Wing for two days having every bone in his right arm and hand regrown. Lucius had been delighted that his intuition had been proven correct, and Bella, Bella always hated Sirius, and so Severus had been allowed to become the junior member of the elite group of Slytherins dominated by Lucius and Bella: Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Bella's boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange, and the rest. A useful member of the group, he really was very bright, and he helped the others out a lot with their school work, not her, of course, she'd didn't have to worry about examination results, she was going to marry Lucius as soon as she left school, so she didn't pay that much attention to him.

She hadn't seen anything of him for two years after she graduated from Hogwarts, though she knew Lucius and Bella kept up with him, so she'd been amazed at how much he'd changed, he'd grown up a lot, he'd never be handsome, not with that nose, but he looked good, very confident, graceful and dangerous. And the way he looked at her, oh yes, he was very appreciative. Not that Lucius minded, he _loved_ it when other men showed how much they wanted her, it made him so much more … amorous.

It had started off harmlessly enough, a kiss in the hall between courses at a dinner party, Lucius thought it was terribly amusing that she was flirting with his best friend, told her he didn't mind what she did with other men provided it wasn't actual intercourse, but he wanted to hear all about it afterwards. But then the game had become more dangerous, she didn't really want to do it, but Lucius insisted … so she'd asked Severus to come down to the wine-cellar to help her pick out another bottle of wine, she'd told him that she and Lucius had a very open relationship and she'd kissed him, slipped her hand into his trousers and stroked him but when he'd wanted more she reminded him that she was married … she'd loathed it at the time, but telling Lucius about it afterwards made him so excited and possessive, the sex had been marvellous, he'd never been so tender and loving.

So it became a bit of a habit, she didn't want to tell Lucius she found it humiliating, if it pleased Lucius for her to play the role of the sex goddess with a dozen admirers but only one consort, she would do it, and over the years Severus had become the regular partner in the game because, to be frank, he was generally available, it was not like he had a suspicious wife keeping an eye on him, and he always seemed happy to see her – she guessed he was probably pretty lonely, stuck up at Hogwarts most of the time – and she trusted him not to take advantage, not to break the rules. Well, Lucius is in Azkaban now, it's up to her to do whatever it takes to protect Draco, at least she's got something to offer Severus that she knows that he wants, but he might help her anyway, Lucius has been such a good friend to him in the past, and he really seems fond of Draco.

Bella catches up with her before he opens the door, he's pleased to see her, not so pleased to see Bella. She steps into the familiar little sitting room, what a beastly little den it is, but then he's hardly ever here, is he? She asks whether they're alone, she's so agitated she's quite forgotten that the Dark Lord has sent Pettigrew to stay with him, Pettigrew fetches them some wine and is packed off to his room, now she can speak, but Bella bursts in, tells her to hold her tongue, and she's been a little bit afraid of Bella since she got out of Azkaban, she's so … fanatical … now.

Severus is sneering at Bella, taunting her, challenging her, this is awful, she covers her face with her hands and waits for them to start hexing each other … but Severus is being reasonable, dealing convincingly with all of Bella's wild accusations, of course he's not a traitor, Lucius trusts him! And now Bella is trying to blame Lucius for the fiasco at the Ministry – how dare she! Lucius is worth ten of Bella's useless husband Rodolphus, Lucius is the perfect husband and father, oh how fortunate she is to be married to Lucius, and he'll be out of Azkaban soon, he's so clever, so well-connected, those Ministry clots won't dare to keep a Malfoy in prison for long.

Severus has silenced Bella, she can't think of anything more to say, and now he's turning to her, asking why she needs his help, and she does need his help, Merlin knows when Lucius will get out of gaol and Draco is in danger _now_. She isn't sure how to begin, the Dark Lord has forbidden her to speak of it, but surely Severus already knows … Then he tells her that if the Dark Lord has forbidden it, she ought not to speak, and she gasps with shock, he's not going to help her, and there's no one else she can turn to, no one. But then he relents, admits that he knows what she's referring to. She's openly crying now, he's saying there's nothing he can do, the Dark Lord will not be persuaded, it's just as she feared, Draco is intended to be a sacrifice for Lucius' mistakes, it's just an inventive punishment, crueller than if he were to simply strike Draco down, because it holds out hope, when there is no hope. The Dark Lord himself could not … she realises that she has said these words aloud, treacherous words, words that could get her killed.

She begs him again to intercede with the Dark Lord, but he will not, and she doesn't care about trying to preserve her dignity any longer, doesn't care that Bella is watching, she clutches at his robes, weeps onto his chest, she has to make him understand that she'll do anything, anything to save Draco. Damn Lily Potter, the wizarding world never stops talking about how she sacrificed her life for her child, but any mother would do as much, if only the Dark Lord had demanded _her_ life … but he has not, he has demanded Draco's, and the foolish boy doesn't understand. A sixteen year old boy who has never cast an Unforgiveable Curse thinks he can destroy Dumbledore, the wizard who defeated Grindelwald, and who still defies the Dark Lord! Her boy is still an innocent, he has no idea of what's required to cast the Killing Curse, the rage and hate … she's not like Bella, she's never tried, never wanted to, and Lucius has never wanted her to, either, he's always protected her from ugly things. But Severus could do it, Lucius has told her of some of the things he's done, he's killed Aurors, he's a dangerous, cunning, powerful wizard, not an inexperienced boy.

She gasps, "You could do it. _You_ could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us …"

He seems to be taking what she's saying seriously, says that the Dark Lord intends him to do it in the end, but he makes no promise, he's not going to help her, and she collapses at his feet. Bella is saying that if she had sons, she'd be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord, Bella has no idea what's she's saying, the dried up hag, she'll never have children, not now, not after Azkaban. She hates her sister now, the bitch, the bitch, Draco is her nephew, blood of her blood, flesh of her flesh, how can she say such things?

Severus is lifting her up, is giving her another glass of wine, has he finally been moved by her tears? Now he's saying he might be able to help … might be able to see that Draco comes to no harm, but he's not making any promises, all he's said is "I can try," and she must have more, for Draco's sake. She kisses his hand, asks him to take the Unbreakable Vow, he stares back at her, his expression, blank, unreadable. But Bella is backing her up, sneering about empty words, and he kneels and takes her hand. Bella places her wand on their linked hands, and she prepares to take the Vow, she asks Severus to watch over Draco and to protect him, but it's not enough, Dumbledore has to die, if Dumbledore is dead the Dark Lord will be pleased, so pleased he won't care who did it, or how, it's the only way to keep Draco safe, and just as he's preparing to withdraw his hand from hers, she speaks again.

"And, should it prove necessary … if it seems Draco will fail … will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

His hand twitches within hers but he does not withdraw it.

He says, "I will".

And it's over.


	2. Chapter 2: Severus Snape

**Threesome at Spinner's End**

**Chapter 2: Severus Snape**

He lounges in the scruffy old armchair, it's his favourite place in the whole house, the armchair he used to curl up into when he was a little kid, watching TV, and ignoring his father shouting at his mother in the kitchen. There's no TV in the sitting room now, he can't indulge in Muggle amusements while the vermin is in the house, ready to run to the Dark Lord with any little tale that might get him, Severus Snape, into disfavour, and the Dark Lord can get really weird about his Dark wizards messing around with Muggle stuff, lack of proper wizarding pride, as Lucius would say. And what the fuck is the Dark Lord thinking, billeting Pettigrew on him like this? He wonders if it's meant to be a punishment, but probably he's reading too much into it, occasionally the Dark Lord doesn't have a hidden agenda, he probably just can't stand having the whinging little creep hanging around him but realizes that it's not a good look to bump off the faithful servant, the flesh willingly given to furnish him with a new body.

At least he has the satisfaction of making Wormtail's life as miserable as he dares, he keeps the rat confined as much as possible to the dark little bedroom where he spent so much of his youth, hiding from his father. When he was young he was afraid of the man, and when he grew older he was afraid of what he might do to him, and where that would lead, expulsion from Hogwarts or even to Azkaban.

He's finally finished marking his Potions exams, this time would normally be his own, and it's a Saturday night, he'd be cruising a Muggle singles bar in London looking for a divorced mother of three or a career woman who forgot to get married, but he doesn't like leaving Pettigrew alone at Spinner's End, he doesn't like the thought of the rat sneaking around, touching his things, prying. So he's staying home tonight, he'll knock back a bottle of firewhisky, have a couple of cigarettes - so what if smoking is a filthy Muggle habit - and scour through his Dark Arts books, and if he says so himself, he has a remarkable collection, all of it's on the Ministry's banned list, you'd want dragonhide gloves to touch most of the books, it's not the piss-weak stuff they keep in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts.

Somewhere in those books is the hint he's looking for, the diary is the key, there's some link between the diary and the Dark Lord's claim – well, it isn't just a claim, is it? – that he's achieved immortality. Albus knows something, the old goat, he'd looked disgustingly smug when he'd told him how viciously Lucius had been punished when the Dark Lord found out how the diary had been destroyed, and by whom. Merlin, it had been scary, the Dark Lord very rarely lost control like that, he usually had a very deft hand in punishment for failure, just the right amount "to encourage the others". As demonstrated by the recent lamentable screw-up in the Department of Mysteries - Bellatrix had been given a severe hiding for being too busy resolving her personal issues with her cousin, the mutt, to concentrate on the prophecy, and he'd been given a taste of _crucio_, too, for failing to ensure that it was Potter alone who left Hogwarts to go to the Ministry, but nothing that they didn't expect or couldn't handle.

Potter! Bloody Saint Potter! But Potter had attempted the Cruciatus Curse during the fighting at the Ministry, that had been a delicious little tidbit of news to carry to Dumbledore, he'd thought Dumbledore would be pleased, the brat was finally showing some glimmering of understanding of what he would have to do – of what he would have to _become_ – to defeat the Dark Lord. Of course the boy had no understanding of the fact that there is much, much more to casting an Unforgiveable Curse than pointing your wand and saying the words, it takes time, training, discipline – the same as with any other powerful spell.

So he'd offered to teach the little bastard the Unforgiveables over the summer break, OK the Occlumency tutoring had been a total fiasco, the kid just refused to apply himself, but since the death of his _dear_ godfather he should be a bit more motivated. He'd even mapped out quite a study plan, the Muggle cousin would be an excellent test subject for the Imperius and Cruciatus, from what he'd seen during the Occlumency lessons there was plenty to work with there, and Umbridge was a possible for the Avada Kedavra, the kid must loathe her, and Dumbledore had been severely pissed off when he found out about her detention quill and how often it had been used on the Golden Boy, so there was a chance he'd grant permission.

And, oh, he'd been looking forward to seeing how precious, virtuous, _Gryffindor_ Harry Potter dealt with the after effects of the Killing Curse, the student textbook was very coy about that, all it said was "a surge of visceral energy is released by the death of the victim", correct, yes, it was a huge rush, but what the book didn't mention was that it was followed by a massive hard-on, at least if the person casting the curse is a hormone-raddled teenage boy. Interesting to see Potter's reaction to that, particularly as bold, beautiful, sexy Bellatrix Black - as she was then - wouldn't be on hand to provide relief. The first kill was always the most difficult, he'd hesitated a little, yes, he'd wanted the power, but the wretched old Muggle tramp hadn't done anything to him, he'd found it difficult to summon the energy needed for the curse until Bella started purring in his ear and rubbing herself against him, and then it had been easy, he'd been hard even before he'd cast the curse and the sex afterwards had been explosive. Bella was so hot in bed he could forget about Lily when he was with her, oh yes he'd been more than a little bit infatuated with Bella in those days, even though he'd realised that to her he'd been nothing more than an assignment, she'd moved on to her next target the day that he took the Dark Mark.

But Dumbledore hadn't been enthusiastic about his proposal, his reaction had been quite odd, at first he'd thought the Headmaster was angry, but Dumbledore was never angry with him, he hadn't even been angry when he told him that he'd stopped giving Potter Occlumency lessons, just looked sad and disappointed, well of course he'd be disappointed with the boy, disgraceful behaviour, looking into a Pensieve without permission, typical of the vile, arrogant, undisciplined brat. Yes, he'd thought Dumbledore was angry with him and that was … disturbing … he was used to the Dark Lord's anger, but Dumbledore's anger was an unknown quantity, for a wild moment he'd thought the Headmaster was going to hex him, and then he'd seen that Dumbledore was close to tears. All he'd said was, "Harry will not be taught the Unforgiveable Curses while I am Headmaster of this school, and now, Severus, if you don't mind, I have quite a lot of paperwork to attend to," and he'd felt that he'd stepped over a line that he didn't even know existed, that he'd hurt Dumbledore in some way. It had been very odd, and quite disturbing, though he couldn't quite work out why.

He settles back into the armchair, distracted for a moment by some rather graphic illustrations in the book he's holding, this is the stuff, if he was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts he'd put some of these kinds of pictures up in the classroom, the kids need to know what they're up against, and reaches for the bottle, Ogdens Old Firewhisky, cheap stuff but on his salary what can you expect? But before he can pour another glass, there's a knock at the door.

He smirks, he has a very good idea who it is, only a handful of people know how to find his lair at Spinner's End, it isn't on his Ministry file or in his personnel records at Hogwarts, his anti-Apparition wards reach as far as the river, basically, there isn't a welcome mat at the door and an uninvited visitor is likely to have a nasty accident, and we are not talking enchanted dustbins … But he's been wondering how long it will be before she comes to beg him to intercede with the Dark Lord, and just how desperate will she be? Exactly what inducements will she be prepared to offer? And Lucius has been in Azkaban for weeks now, even if it wasn't for Draco, he would have expected a visit from her anyway, she must be getting a bit lonely.

He finds the restrictions she places on their relations when she comes to him - when she comes to him because she must be bored or feels neglected or has quarreled with Lucius – frustrating, if she doesn't allow him to actually penetrate her it isn't technically adultery, but he doesn't resent them, she had been a beautiful girl and she is still a damnably attractive woman, she has the upper hand and it is natural that she should exercise her power, but should the balance of power shift in his favour … Any Slytherin would understand, he regards Lucius as a friend, as much of a friend as is possible given the differences in where they stand in relation to the Dark Lord, he's genuinely fond of Draco, and if he had ever considered marriage, it would only have been to Narcissa, she's a true Slytherin princess, but if he has the power to get what he wants he's entitled to take it. Those goody-goody Gryffindors just don't get it … but a little voice at the back of his mind is saying, remember the wine-cellar, Lily would never have put her hand down her husband's best friend's trousers, Lily would never have stroked Sirius Black until he was on the point of coming, and then left him, aching and alone, because, darling, I'm a married woman.

He stashes the firewhisky bottle behind the armchair, replaces the book in the shelf, and opens the door. Shit! She's brought Bellatrix with her, what the hell is she playing at? Bella hates his guts now, and with good reason, Lily's death protected her brat and destroyed the Dark Lord's body because she had a choice, a choice to live or die, and she willingly gave her life, and she only had a choice because the Dark Lord was minded to give Lily to him as a plaything. At best, he won't be getting even a hand job tonight, and at worst he's going to seriously compromise himself, and now Bellatrix knows where he lives. Shit, shit, shit.

Wormtail has of course come creeping downstairs to eavesdrop, he squeaks out some insolence and has to be reminded that he could be sent on more dangerous assignments, breaking Lucius and the others out of Azkaban for example, that would be too much to hope for, so easy to get caught in friendly fire in a pitched battle, isn't it? He's sworn that one day he will kill Wormtail, and Merlin willing, it will be painful.

He can't offer two pureblood princesses cheap firewhisky, it will have to be the elf-made wine, he toasts the Dark Lord, and waits for them to make the first move. Narcissa really is in a state, she'll be in tears soon, and Bellatrix is as coiled and wary as a snake.

Narcissa starts hinting, but she's afraid to come out and say what's on her mind, and Bellatrix is itching to throw her accusations in his face. Best to get it over with, best to let her rave. He reminds her that the Dark Lord ordered him to apply for a position at Hogwarts, like he'd have ever returned to the bloody place of his own free will, he'd suffered seven years of misery there and he couldn't wait to leave. She knows that even if she doesn't want to admit it, she'd been in Lucius' year so they'd only been at school together for three years but the rest of the gang knew well enough how the Marauders tormented him.

He points out that he'd had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give the Dark Lord when he returned, speaks dismissively of the time she's spent in Azkaban, but that's an act, Bella was always a wicked bitch but Azkaban has destroyed her, turned her into some kind of vengeful automaton, and she looks like shit, hardly anything remains of her once-fabulous good looks. He'd feel sorry for Bellatrix Lestrange if it wasn't for the fact that sooner or later she's going to try and kill him.

Azkaban! He's never going there, it had really rocked him when he'd found that shoe box full of clippings from the _Daily Prophet_ under his mother's bed, the day after she died, all about her father's trial, the sentence was excessive for the crime but it seems the Wizengamot was convinced he was guilty of a hell of a lot more than the offence he'd been convicted of, and the letter from the Ministry, "We regret to inform you that your father died in Azkaban yesterday and was buried in an unmarked grave in accordance with usual procedure." Hell no, death before dishonour may be un-Slytherin, but he is not going to Azkaban, ever. It's a living death in Azkaban, god knows how Lucius is bearing up, it may not be quite so bad now the Dementors have gone, but he is utterly determined, he'll die before they drag him into Azkaban, and he'll take as many of the bastards with him as he possibly can.

Bellatrix is demanding that he explain why he stayed on at Hogwarts after the fall of the Dark Lord, it was a god-damn job, wasn't it? Of course, Bellatrix had never had to lift a finger in her life, the Blacks and the Lestranges had plenty of money, and he was a penniless half-blood, not the least of the Dark Lord's lures for him had been the promise of wealth. Power, money and sex, that's what had interested him, he was basically indifferent to Muggles because they weren't magical, they didn't have power of the kind he respected, but the purity of blood bullshit went right over his head, it was clearly crap, some of the most talented wizards and witches were Muggle-born, look at Lily, look at Hermione Granger, she was an infernal know-it-all but she was also a very capable young witch. Ironic, really, hiding what he really thought about the pureblood nonsense was how he'd started off lying to the Dark Lord. Not that he had dared to try to hide from the Dark Lord the fact that he was a half-blood …

But why had he stayed with Dumbledore for fifteen years? When things had quieted down, he could have looked for another job, hell, with his talent … he was one of only half a dozen wizards in Europe who could brew the Wolfsbane Potion … and his pay at Hogwarts, even taking into account his allowance as a Head of House, was pitiful. So why hadn't he looked for another job? Hard to say, although it was true that he wasn't so interested in money any more, he'd been pretty washed out when the Dark Lord fell, Lily's death had really upset him, he couldn't remember much about that night and the next few days, it was all a bit of a blur, he suspected that a hell of a lot of firewhisky and perhaps some mind-altering potions of the kind that students should definitely not try to brew had been involved, and he'd known in his bones it wasn't really over, Dumbledore was right, sometime the Dark Lord would return.

In truth, he'd stayed at Hogwarts because Dumbledore was there, Dumbledore is one of only a handful of people whose good opinion he values, and whose company he can tolerate. And the Headmaster is certainly the only person he ever permits to touch him, outside the bedroom anyway. Not that Dumbledore is queer or anything, not like that raving faggot Lockhart. He likes it when Dumbledore comes into the staff room, stands behind his chair, and lets his hand rest on his shoulder, it's a pleasingly subtle and un-Gryffindorish way of signaling his status as Dumbledore's favourite to the rest of the teachers. He thinks, Minerva may be technically the Deputy Headmistress, but it's me that Albus relies on, it's me he turns to, and Minerva is getting on, she won't be around for ever, maybe one day when the Dark Lord has gone and Dumbledore's ready to retire I'll be Headmaster, the first Slytherin Headmaster since Phineas Nigellus.

Bellatrix is banging on about his failure to immediately Apparate to the Dark Lord's side when he felt the Dark Mark burn, bloody hell, is Hermione Granger the only person in the world besides himself who has ever read "Hogwarts: A History"? Doesn't Bellatrix know that you cannot Apparate or Disapparate in the grounds of Hogwarts? Yes, the Dark Lord had been a little displeased when he'd finally answered the summons, but the _crucio_ had been merely for the sake of propriety, the Dark Lord was so anxious to find out what had happened to young Barty Crouch, and what Fudge and Dumbledore's next move would be. The Dark Lord had been delighted when he'd told him, "Dumbledore made me show the Dark Mark to Fudge, but he doesn't believe you have returned, he thinks Potter is raving and that Dumbledore is scheming to become Minister for Magic."

He taunts Bellatrix a little – her position with the Dark Lord has slipped since the fuck-up at the Ministry – and Bellatrix boasts again of being entrusted with precious secrets, he's dying to know what that's about, he suspects that the diary was a precious secret, this hints that there are more objects with the same curious properties as the diary, he will definitely be following up on that …. Oh, things have changed since the old days, when Bellatrix and Lucius were the most favoured out of the younger Death Eaters, the younger ones who hadn't been with the Dark Lord from the very beginning. He'd been junior then, though rising fast in the Dark Lord's favour, the Dark Lord had been pleased with him for bringing the information about the prophecy, even though it had only been the first few words, but he'd still been junior, so he hadn't known about Pettigrew. Pettigrew made a fool of him then, and again in the Shrieking Shack, oh yes, when he kills Pettigrew it _will_ be painful, the vermin will wish that Black and Lupin had finished him off that night, Wormtail will be just a sticky patch on the floor by the time he's finished with him.

Narcissa has flared up, defending Lucius, he feels a stab of envy, Lucius is a lucky man to have such a devoted wife, Narcissa really loves him, it's practically Hufflepuff how loyal she is to him, though certain aspects of their marriage are definately Slytherin. Lucius doesn't mind her amusing herself with other men, provided she keeps within limits, but he wonders, does she know what Lucius _really_ gets off on? Lucius likes to share a woman with a friend – or friends – provided he gets to go first. Personally, that's a bit too Slytherin even for his taste, he's made it clear to Lucius that he doesn't want to play, it's very much not his thing.

Now Bellatrix is asking him why he hasn't killed Potter, and he thinks, one reason why I haven't killed Potter is because Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, has made it his personal business to make sure that nobody kills Harry Potter. The Dark Lord hasn't managed it yet, has he? Albus is protecting Potter because he's the weapon, Bellatrix, the weapon foretold by the prophecy, you should have gone for Potter in the Department of Mysteries and not wasted your time on one of the bit players, on Sirius Black – not that I'm complaining that the mutt is dead - though for the life of me I can't see how the little twerp is ever going to have the kind of power that's needed to take the Dark Lord down. Dumbledore seems so confident, though, and he wonders if Dumbledore's confidence has something to do with the rest of the prophecy, the bit that he didn't hear? Then he feels a bit uneasy, he's been harsh with Potter, for his own good of course, but the boy doesn't like him, hates him, and when he's got the power to destroy the Dark Lord he'll definitely be a danger to Severus Snape. Damn him, how dare the boy be the living image of James but have Lily's eyes? He thinks, the little shit's got me coming _and_ going … no wonder I get a little bit out of control when he's around.

Bellatrix has run out of things to say, and Narcissa finally comes out with something about a secret plan, he cuts her off, saying that if the Dark Lord has forbidden it, she ought not to speak. Then he relents, tells her that he knows of the plan, more to piss off Bellatrix than for any other reason. Narcissa is openly crying now, she's in a terrible state, what is it with witches, is there nothing they won't do to protect their wretched offspring? Well, not his own mother, she'd been a powerful witch, but she wouldn't use her magic to protect either him or herself, if it was "love" she felt for the filthy Muggle who'd fathered him, he was damn glad he'd never fallen in love.

It's ludicrous to think that Draco, an untried sixteen year old, could be capable of killing Dumbledore, even with the injury he's sustained, caused by a truly exceptionally nasty curse, he'd been frightened at first when he saw how bad it was, he'd been able to stabilise the damage, but he couldn't cure it. If Dumbledore died … it would be the end of his world, just the thought of it makes his throat start to close up, there's just a black curtain, with nothing, no future, beyond it. But it's pretty clear that Draco's mission isn't intended to succeed, it's one of the Dark Lord's more inventive punishments … and a message to his Death Eaters, the Dark Mark means a lifetime of service or death, not just for you, but for your children, too … but the Dark Lord is playing with fire here. Narcissa is absolutely desperate and what Lucius might do when he finds out that his only son and heir is dead will be interesting to see, it might even be enough to break his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Poor bloody Narcissa, poor bloody Lucius, now it's their turn to find out what it's like when the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord you've always given unquestioning loyalty to, threatens someone you … care about … when it gets _personal_.

Narcissa is trying flattery now, she gasps, "You could do it. _You_ could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us …"

She's right, he could do it, and in the end, the Dark Lord will expect him to. Sure, the Dark Lord has given him no direct orders, he can be like that, makes sure he leaves himself some wriggle room in case it all goes pear-shaped, anyone would think he'd been reading some of those Muggle books on creative management theory, the books that teach managers how to put the blame on the worker bees for stuff-ups. And he's always known that at some point his role at Hogwarts was going to shift from spy to assassin, but he's never thought too hard about he's going to handle it, he'll discuss it with Albus when it comes up, and they'll work something out. While Albus is Headmaster and the leader of the Order, while Potter still lives, the odds are just a shade in favour of the side of the Light, as Dumbledore likes to call it, the melodramatic old bugger.

Narcissa is practically hysterical, he sits her down on the sofa and gives her another glass of wine and considers the situation seriously. Narcissa is right, Dumbledore is in no danger, Draco is the one in deep shit, he has no idea what he's getting himself into if he's trying to step into Lucius' shoes. Well, he's known the kid since the day he was born, and he's not his father. He looks like his father, he talks like his father, but he's not his father. He wonders, not for the first time, if sweet little Narcissa really has any idea of what the Dark Mark means, of what her husband and her sister have done, of what they still do? And then he thinks, she knows it very well, and she knows her son, too, knows that he's another Regulus Black, full of talk but when it comes to the crunch, he just won't have it in him, and she's terrified for him. Perhaps he can do something, perhaps he will do something … he suggests it might be possible to help Draco, to look after him, see he comes to no harm. Not that he's entirely disinterested - if Draco thinks they're working together he'll learn the details of any half-baked scheme the boy comes up with. But he's careful with his words, he makes no promises, all he says is "I can try".

Narcissa is pathetically grateful, she's kissing his hand, but she's a Slytherin, she doesn't have to be told there's a price attached, and she'll be back, maybe tomorrow night, and without Bellatrix, mmm, she'll be back on her knees in front of him but she won't be kissing his _hand_, a very pleasant prospect indeed. He feels smugly pleased with himself for the way he's handled the evening, but now Narcissa is asking him to make the Unbreakable Vow, fucking hell, did she work this out with Bellatrix before they came? It's possible … but unlikely, neither of the sisters are great dissemblers, Bellatrix knows something of Occlumency but being able to close the mind isn't much use if your face and voice betray your thoughts and feelings, and it's blindingly obvious that Bellatrix was very much opposed to Narcissa coming to him for help tonight. And it seems … innocuous … he's only binding himself to do what he's already prepared to do, and here's a chance to really discomfort Bellatrix.

Bellatrix is visibly stunned when he offers to take the Vow, excellent, though it won't make any difference in the long run, Bellatrix will hate him just as much because he's the Dark Lord's favourite as because she suspects him of treachery, she's one jealous bitch, stupid cow, doesn't she realise that the Dark Lord values no one, cares for no one, he's a "but what have you done for me _lately_?" kind of guy. It will still come to blows between them in the end, the Dark Lord knows that, he'll shamelessly pit them against one another and wait to see who the victor is, the winner is worthy of the prize.

He kneels, takes Narcissa's hand, Bellatrix places her wand on their linked hands, and he prepares to take the Vow. He vows to watch over Draco and to protect him, and then just as he's preparing to withdraw his hand from hers, Narcissa speaks again.

"And, should it prove necessary … if it seems Draco will fail … "

He knows what's coming, he's been an idiot, letting his _feelings _influence his actions, Narcissa has outsmarted him, but he can't really hate her for it, she's just done what any mother would do and deep down he would have thought the less of her if she hadn't. He makes up his mind, he wouldn't still be alive if he couldn't make this kind of decision in a split second.

"Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

His hand twitches within Narcissa's but he does not withdraw it.

He says, "I will".

And it's over.

Bellatrix is clearly astonished, Narcissa is overwhelmed with joy, he ushers them out the door as soon as he can, then sinks into the armchair. He thinks, I'm still alive, it would have been instant death of a particularly unpleasant kind if I'd tried to escape the spell, but I'm still alive and while there's life there's hope.

He has no idea how he's going to sort this out, he doesn't even know whether he's going to tell Dumbledore, but he remembers an old Muggle story, about a couple of thieves condemned to death, and as they are dragged away for execution, one shouts that within a year he can teach the King's horse to talk. The King is impressed and orders the man released. The other thief asks what he thinks he's gained, it's impossible to teach a horse to talk. The freed thief replies, "Within a year, the King may die; or I may die; or the horse may talk." He thinks, I'm like that thief, perhaps the horse may talk ….

And then, because he's been a spy and a double agent too long to fret about the things he's had to do to keep his cover, and he knows from hard experience that sleepless nights are a killer and he just wants to empty his mind, he goes upstairs to his bedroom, wards the room, climbs into his bed, and drinks a goblet of Dreamless Sleep potion.


	3. Chapter 3: Bellatrix Lestrange

**Threesome at Spinner's End**

**Chapter 3: Bellatrix**

**Bellatrix**

She thinks, Cissy was always Daddy's favourite, the youngest daughter, the blonde one, the sweet little feminine one, men have always wanted to protect her, first Daddy and then Lucius, she always runs to a man if there's a problem in her life, not like me, I can look after myself, and Rodolphus is useless, I'm the one who has to look after _him_. And now that Lucius is in Azkaban – serves him right, the fool! - Cissy's running to the traitor. She wonders, how does Cissy even know where he lives? She'd think there was something between them, but it's impossible, Cissy is hopelessly devoted to Lucius, it's practically Hufflepuff how loyal she is to her husband. Oh, Cissy was always the good girl, the princess, she'd started going out with Lucius when she was thirteen, she'd never looked at, never touched another man.

Her sister has rushed away from her, run ahead to knock on a door, so this is the house, how squalid it is, what a disgusting Muggle dump, he completely lacks proper wizarding pride, of course his family are nothing, nothing, wasn't his father some kind of penniless foreign refugee, Snape would be an Anglicisation of the name …

_He_ opens the door, oh he's not pleased to see her is he? She waits, seething, while the courtesies are observed, the rat serves some wine and is banished to his room. Cissy starts to say something, so she breaks in, tells her to hold her tongue, particularly in present company. Her sister has told her that there's nothing she wouldn't do any more, and she's starting to believe her, after Cissy hexed her in the street, she'd never have thought Cissy would have the nerve. But she will not permit anyone, not even her own sister, to betray the Dark Lord.

Snape actually has the nerve to ask why she doesn't trust him, she's got a hundred reasons not to trust Snape! But when he asks her, does she really think he could fool the Dark Lord, she's a bit unnerved. The Dark Lord is the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen, how could Snape lie to him undetected? And it's true, he did go to Hogwarts on the Dark Lord's orders, she's heard it from the Dark Lord himself, that's how he came to overhear the prophecy, the first part of it anyway.

She demands to know why he didn't try to find the Dark Lord after he vanished, but she's knows she's not on strong ground here, she was the only one who really tried … because she was the only one who knew about the Horcruxes, the only one who knew that the Dark Lord wasn't dead, _couldn't _die. And she would have found him, would have returned him to power, she would have been the servant who willingly give flesh to restore the Dark Lord to his body, but she was imprisoned in Azkaban, imprisoned for fourteen years … Snape is sneering about the sacrifices she's made, how dare he, he's Dumbledore's pet, he's the Muggle loving old fool's pet Death Eater!

Snape is mocking her, admitting that he did all he could to thwart Quirrell's attempt to take the Philosopher's Stone for the Dark Lord, but he's smooth, he can make it all sound so plausible … and he's got an answer for why he didn't return at once to the Dark Lord's side when he felt the Dark Mark burn, well of course she knows you can't Apparate or Disapparate from Hogswarts, but _two hours_, why did he delay for two hours unless he was cooking up some treachery with Dumbledore? The nerve of the man, he's saying that he returned on Dumbledore's orders, he's claiming to be a double agent, claiming that he gives valuable information to the Dark Lord! Well, _she's_ never been privy to any of this information!

Snape's sneering at her, suggesting that she's not the Dark Lord's most loyal, most faithful servant - when the Dark Lord has entrusted her with the secrets of the Horcruxes, the secrets he has shared with no one else! But the Dark Lord is displeased with her now, and it's all Lucius' fault, what a blunderer he is, first the diary – and he wasn't punished enough for that – and now the bungle at the Ministry, Azkaban is too good for him. Now Snape is really putting the knife in, oh yes, they were only facing six teenagers – until half the Order and Dumbledore himself turned up. Dumbledore! The only obstacle between the Dark Lord and his rightful place as lord of the whole of the wizarding world, Dumbledore must die, the infuriating old fool.

Well, here's something Snape is going to find very hard to explain away, why hasn't he killed Potter? He has had Potter at his mercy, could have killed him at any time, what loyal Death Eater would not jump at the chance to kill the Boy Who Lived? He's spinning some story about being a fool to risk it, of course he thinks of nothing but his own skin, the coward. Oh, she would have loved to kill Potter in the Department of Mysteries, but she was busy with the blood traitor Sirius Black, she had to deal with him first …

Snape is saying something about Potter being a mediocre talent, well that is one thing on which they _can_ agree, Potter's Cruciatus curse was pitiful, pitiful, if he had tried to cast the Killing Curse she doubted he would have been able to give her so much as a nose-bleed. And she knows that he hates the boy, Quirrell had seen it, and Draco has told her enough of what goes on at Hogwarts for her to believe it … now Snape is saying something really interesting, Dumbledore is growing old, he's sustained an injury … maybe that's why the Dark Lord has decided to use Draco to kill Dumbledore, and it's a clever plan, he won't expect an attack from within, from a student. She's silent for a moment, digesting the information.

Snape is asking her sister why she's come to him for help, Cissy starts crying, she always does that, it worked on Daddy, didn't it? Thank Merlin, Cissy is too scared to say anything, and Snape, for once, does the right thing – tells Cissy that the Dark Lord's word is law, tells her to shut up.

She breathes with relief but not for long, Snape is boasting now that he knows of the plan, that the Dark Lord has shared this secret with him, and now Cissy is snivelling and babbling away about her only son, she should be proud that the Dark Lord chooses to honour Draco so. It is true he is young, but she was only seventeen herself when she took the Dark Mark, and the boy is eager for the task, of course he is, Black blood runs in his veins, the blood of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, _toujours pur_.

Snape is saying that if Draco succeeds the Dark Lord will be honour him above all others. She mentally adds, above all others who didn't spend many years in Azkaban for him, he will never forget _that_ sacrifice, the Dark Lord will never forget _me_.

Cissy is sobbing something, that the Dark Lord himself … how dare she! What is she suggesting, the Dark Lord is the greatest wizard in the world, there is _nothing_ the Dark Lord cannot do!

Cissy is begging Snape to speak to the Dark Lord, to persuade him to change his mind, calling him the Dark Lord's favourite, his most trusted advisor, oh this is cruel, that Snape should have insinuated himself so far into the Dark Lord's favour, he isn't worthy, he's _nothing_ compared to a Black, he's scum, look at how he lives, like a Muggle, in a Muggle slum. It's galling that she herself had a part to play in recruiting him, it was Lucius who recommended him, but she taught him the Killing Curse, and now he dares to try and take her place at the Dark Lord's right hand. The Dark Lord should have hexed Snape into a thousand greasy pieces, it's his fault that the Dark Lord fell in the first place, if Snape hadn't wanted to soil himself with the Mudblood witch, Harry Potter would have died that night, and the Dark Lord would be ruling now. She'd gladly kill him herself, but she daren't, not while the Dark Lord values the information he brings.

Cissy is whimpering some nonsense that the Dark Lord does not mean Draco to succeed, he means him to be killed trying. Of course it doesn't matter if Draco is killed, if Draco dies, he will have died in the Dark Lord's service, is that not honour enough for his mother?

Her sister has completely lost control of herself, sobbing and clinging to Snape's robes, has she no dignity, has she forgotten that she is a Black? She's suggesting that Snape could do it, and Snape is agreeing, saying that the Dark Lord intends him to do it in the end, but Draco is to try first, that is the Dark Lord's plan.

Cissy is being completely irrational, wailing, "My only son … my only son …" Suddenly she's really angry with her sister, doesn't she realise how fortunate she is to have a son to give to the Dark Lord? Cissy didn't spend fourteen years in Azkaban, did she? She tells her, "You should be proud! If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!" And she thinks, I have given a son for the Dark Lord, not even Rodolphus knows I was pregnant when they sent me to Azkaban, of course I lost the baby, and there will never be another one, not after Azkaban. And it would hurt, it should hurt, but after Azkaban, nothing hurts.

Snape is giving Cissy another glass of wine, saying it might be possible for him to help Draco, it looks like those pretty blue eyes and floods of tears have had an effect even on him, the scheming, self-serving bastard, but he won't commit himself, will he, the usual weasel words, "I can try". But perhaps Cissy has more grit in her than she thought, she's clever enough to ask him for the Unbreakable Vow, oh he'll slither out of _that_.

But Snape is offering to make the Vow, he's asking her to be the Bonder! He kneels, takes Cissy's hand, she places her wand on their linked hands, and they prepare to take the Vow. He vows to watch over Draco and to protect him, and then just as he's preparing to withdraw his hand from hers, Cissy speaks again.

"And, should it prove necessary … if it seems Draco will fail … Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

He says, "I will".

For a moment, she's astounded, and then she thinks, of course, he's up to something, he's going to try to steal the glory, get Draco to tell him of his plans, and then step in and finish the job, take all the credit, but not if I can help it. She'll warn Draco against him, make sure the boy knows how untrustworthy Snape is, and she'll teach him Occlumency, the man wouldn't be above using Legilimency against Draco. Oh she'll foil his scheme, and when Draco has succeeded, Snape will be nothing, when Dumbledore is dead he won't have any more useful information to give the Dark Lord, and he'd better watch his back, too, when he's lost the Dark Lord's favour, she'll kill him.


End file.
